Green Forests, meadows, mountains and the big city
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: One has the passion for nature. One is a big city kind of girl. The only problem was...her city hid the darkest secrets and legends. When Ema and Lana begin to get caught in deadly attractions, three races are about to clash. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is kind of like Twilight now I've actually bothered to start reading the books… or at least the ideas for the monsters…**

**I don't own ace attorney or Twilight…**

"Yet more attacks have happened in the Wildlife Reservation as yet another hiker has been killed by the mysterious bear-like animal. Two more hikers, two young teenagers were found dead in the early hours of the morning. The police are unsure of the species of the attacker, there were no visible injuries made by the beast…" She grabbed the remote and switched it to another news network.

"Hey I was watching that!" Lana protested.

"Well you're watching this now." Ema stated as she lifted a spoon full of cereal to her mouth.

"To heck she ain't bambina." Jake snatched the remote from her and flicked it back.

"Jake!" She whined.

Ema was just a regular person. Well about as regular as you can be when your boss is a rock superstar and your friend is an attorney with a magical power. Yeah. She knew some weirdos…

The Wildlife Reservation was on the outskirts of the city. Green forests, meadows and mountains for miles of end, it was a beauty that couldn't be achieved in the city. It was private land, only nobody knew who the owner was. Ema had been there a few times, and had even stayed in the old style hotel there. It could be dangerous, there were families of wolves, mountain lions and other carnivorous beasts there. Other beasts were there, cuter animals, deer, cute little mammals. The place was unique and secluded…

…until the hikers started dying and disappearing there. Rumour has it that at night, a beast that is the height of a bear is killing people. It wasn't nocturnal though, as it had been spotted during the day. The only problem with the attacks was that a beast that large would leave some very big teeth marks on its victims. There were none on any of the bodies found…

-x-x-

Trucy woke in a happy mood like every morning. She was half-hoping that Apollo was still in bed, although he usually woke at five and it was six thirty. She quickly changed into her familiar black dress and blue cape. She scanned the main room, he wasn't there. She burst into his bedroom and began to bounce on his bed.

"Polly! Polly!" She bounced. Suddenly something dawned on her, there wasn't a shape in the bed. "Polly?" The bed had been slept in, except the bed wasn't made and a neat freak like Apollo _always _made his bed. It seemed he was in a rush to get out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Trucy burst through her dad's door. She managed to successfully wake not only her dad but the woman beside him.

"Trucy what is it!?" He groaned, pulling the cover up to cover him and his girlfriend more.

"S-sorry daddy…"  
"Is something wrong?" The black haired woman mumbled sleepily.

"Iris honey, go back to sleep." Phoenix kissed her hair. "Trucy…"  
"Polly! He's gone!"  
"He's probably just gone out." Phoenix stated.

"Feenie baby, it's half past six. Where would he go?"  
"He's twenty two, not twelve." Phoenix growled.

"Feenie. Just text him."  
_'Where are you? Trucy is feeling terrible.'_

-x-x-

Apollo groaned as he heard the phone ring. He groped blindly and eventually found what felt like a phone.

"Good morning Apollo." The voice began.

"I know you…" He adjusted his eyes.

"Indeed you do. It's Edo McAlister, the owner of the Reservation hotel."

"Edo…how'd you get my number?"  
"Apollo, you're in the hotel." He stated. "I found you passed out in the forest this morning, did you…?"  
"Probably…" He groaned. "Have I got a change of clothes here?"  
"Indeed. I've made you some breakfast too. Please come down to the lobby."

"Thank you Edo." He glanced down at his body.

He had no clothes except his boxers, he'd passed out in the forest. He'd overexerted himself trying to chase those creatures away. He looked around the room, a quaint wooden, antique style room. He was on a four poster bed, the curtains were surrounding him that were closed, except for the curtains at the base of his bed, clearly Edo wanted him to have peace. He hadn't been in the hotel for almost a year…

He owned the reservation, he wasn't sure how he came to own it and he was told never to tell anybody else. In case they were…well, the wrong kind of person. He dressed in the blue jeans and red shirt that Edo had left in his wardrobe. Apollo's head was sore as he put his trainers on and stumbled down the halls to the lobby.

"Why'd he put me on the top floor…" Apollo groaned as he felt the elevator drop.

He practically fell out of the elevator, managing to just regain his balance before he hit the floor.

"Ah, Apollo. You're up." Edo, a middle aged man was waiting at the reception. The white suit he wore was in pristine condition and his hair was in the same condition.  
"Edo…" Apollo shook himself to reality.

"I believe these are yours." He handed Apollo his wallet, keys and cellphone.  
"Thanks. Where did you find me?"  
"Near one of the mountain lion territories, Sundance's pride I believe."  
"Sundance…?" He paused. "That mountain lion cub that I raised as a kid?"  
"Indeed."  
"Ugh…I need food."  
"Follow me." Edo signalled and Apollo followed to the glass conservatory where his breakfast was waiting.

The newspaper front page showed yet another hiker had been killed. The bear-like beast responsible. The picture was of the leg of one of the dead hikers along with the clearest of the beast's prints. Apollo had a good knowledge of the animals in the reservation as well as knowledge of what this beast was. The prints were of a wolf, yet it was supposed to be as big as a bear. The image had blood on one of the prints. Apollo carefully unfolded his palm. Speckles of blood were on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo knew his way through the forest like the back of his hand. He trusted his senses to take him to where he had passed out. It was a distance from where the hikers had died. He knelt down and lifted a scrap of fabric from the dirt.

"My jeans…" He sighed before feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pocket.

'_Where are you? Trucy's feeling terrible.' _He sighed. He couldn't reply…

-x-x-

"Ema!" Trucy rushed up to her desk.

"What is it Trucy!?" Ema grumpily chewed a snackoo, a death glare fixed on her face.

"Have you seen Polly?"

"No, why?" She seemed intrigued now.

"He's missing." Trucy cried.

"He's what!?"  
"He wasn't in bed this morning. Daddy completely blanked me! I'm worried for him."

"It's fine Trucy. Look, I'll try and call him later." She looked from Trucy to the officer behind her. "Can I help you sir?"  
"Ema, we're assigning you to join the other officers at the murder scene of those two hikers."  
"Yes sir." Ema grumbled. "Listen Trucy, you go home. Say hi to your dad and his girlfriend for me!"

Ema was suddenly afraid; the last thing she wanted was to hang out in the forest. She was worried that beast was going to find her. Still, her job came first.

-x-x-

The forest was warm, the area where the hikers were killed was light, a gap in the trees allowed the sunlight through. She'd made moulds of the beast's tracks, studying the distance between the prints and assessed the scene. Apollo was climbing up in the trees, leaping with ease from tree to tree. He stopped, climbing down some of the branches to watch Ema.  
"What's she doing here?" He whispered to himself. "Is she here to check the scene?"

"What was that?" She snapped her head up, Apollo had already gone.

Apollo sat out in one of the meadows, lounging in the sunshine. He glanced up and noticed a large bird hovering overhead.

"Ritz!" The bird swooped at the sound of its name. 'Ritz' was a proud golden eagle, a beast that Apollo had befriended when he lived close to the reservation.

Apollo had a talent when it came to nature. A talent to befriend _any _animal with a little effort. He missed the soft feathers of the magnificent bird as he allowed it to rest on his arm.  
"I've missed you buddy." He patted her feathers. "C'mon girl, lets head back…"

-x-x-

"Ah, Fraulien." Klavier was waiting at her desk.

"Fop! Get out of my chair!" Ema scowled. "I only returned to get my gear!" Lana was stood in the door too, watching as Klavier stood and took hold of Ema's waist. "Ugh…Get off!"  
"Nein Fraulien." He moved his head down to her neck. Was he…smelling her? His breath was cold, despite the heat of the office. His skin was cold too… Lana forced him away from Ema.

"Leave her!" Lana demanded. A snarl seemed to erupt from Klavier's lips before he shook his head and acted normally again.  
"I'm going back to the scene." Ema shuddered.

"Lana. Klavier's skin was…so cold…"  
"How is that possible?"  
"I don't know… his breath was even colder."

-x-x-

Apollo awoke from his slumber with a fright. The eagle seemed on edge as well.

"You sensed it too Ritz?" The bird nodded. "…Those creatures. They were around her…" He looked over the edge of the cliff, water was splashing against the edge. He was at the lake. "She'll be back soon…" Apollo then removed his shirt and shoes; he then proceeded to running off the edge of the cliff. The water was warm, the way he liked it.

He paid a visit to one final place, the territory of the mountain lion Sundance. Sundance was the king of a pride of seven lionesses and their cubs. He watched from a distance, Sundance was close to him, a semi-wild animal which was unafraid of humans.  
"Ritz, let's head off." He made his way back to the wooden hotel.

"I assume you're staying for another night?" Edo chuckled as he saw Apollo with Ritz perching on his shoulders.  
"Yeah…" Apollo seemed distracted. "I think I need to stay, to keep those horrid monsters away from the people."  
"This is your land, you have your room on the top floor, it's never given to anyone else."  
"Great. Shout me at dinner. I need sleep."  
"Ah a word of warning, I was planning on inviting the officers out at the murder scene for a meal. For free."  
"No objections here. Still, shout me."

-x-x-

He kept the balcony doors open, allowing Ritz her freedom. When he heard the knock on the door from the maid he smiled, gathered some fresh clothes he left in the room from his last stay and headed off into the bathroom to get changed.  
"Oh…um…" The maid turned to him. "What's your name?"  
"Mati."  
"Mati…could you ask Edo to order me some hair gel?"  
"Of course sir." They then traded places, he moved into the main room and she went into the bathroom.

On the wall at the foot of the bed from left to right was a door leading to the toilet and sink, then the first of two wardrobes, then a chest of draws with a widescreen television and cupboards fixed above it, then a second wardrobe and a door to the bath and shower. He grabbed the remote and flicked to a news channel.

He and Edo knew about the truth of the beast that was rumoured to be killing the hikers. It was clear that nobody else in the hotel did, Apollo would have to thank Edo for that.

"By the way, it's almost six, if I were you I'd get in line for dinner."  
"Thanks." Apollo handed her ten dollars before rushing off, followed closely by the low flying Ritz.

The bird was perched on his shoulders again when he got off the elevator. He missed his spiky hair, the two pieces of hair that formed his spikes formed a fringe which was swept to either side of his face. He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, his head was still hurting a little. He took the soup bowl from Edo, spooned some of the soup into it and brushed past the detectives and took his seat at a table beside the window. Ritz then flew from his shoulders to another chair.

"I'll feed you in a minute ok?" He then began to eat.

"Ema, isn't that your attorney friend?" Lana elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ow." Ema whined. "Where?"  
"At the table with the eagle."  
"Eagle?" She looked across the room. Her eyes met the brunette boy's head. "Hang on…" She seemed weary of the bird. "…Apollo?"  
"Hm?" He lowered the spoon back into the bowl. "Ema?"  
"It is you isn't it!?"  
"Um-hm." Apollo smiled. "I assume you and Lana are here with the detectives on the case?"  
"Y-yeah." She seemed shocked, still looking at the bird with the evil glare in its eyes.

"Oh, don't mind Ritz, she won't hurt you."  
"Can I join you? Lana too?"  
"Of course." His smile was a little crooked but it was innocent.

"Where have you been? Trucy's been worried sick!" Ema barked as she lowered her soup bowl to the table, the older of the Skyes following suit.

"I passed out in the forest yesterday…I don't know how I got there." He felt bad for lying about the second part; he did know what he was doing there. "Edo's an old friend of mine, he found me and brought me here."  
"Are you crazy!?" Ema cried. "With that monster creature running around…you could get killed!"  
"I know my way around here." He responded. "Edo's been keeping close watch on me, he thinks I'm sick…"  
"Sick!?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm fine but it's better to be safe I suppose." Again, he lied. He did feel funny but not sick.

Edo approached halfway through the meal.

"Apollo that was the…doctor…he suggested you stay here for a few more days and I have to keep a close eye on you." Thank god Edo was a good liar, although Apollo reacted to it.

"Alright…thanks I think…"  
"Of course. I'll get your room ready." He bowed.

"Can you pass that on to Mr Wright and Trucy…oh, and tell them I'm ok." Apollo took a chunk of beef and fed it to Ritz. "Do me a favour…tell them not to come here. If I'm sick I don't want to give Trucy what I have and give Mr Wright a reason to kick me out. Here, they can use my cell to ring the hotel." He placed a red cellphone on the table.

"Alright." Ema felt sorry for him. "You look good without your hair spiked up by the way."

As dessert came around, Apollo took his favourite pudding in the whole world, banana cake with chocolate. He has to top it off with strawberries as well.

"If I'm working here tomorrow morning…would you like me to bring you some more clothes?" Ema finished her food off.

"Please." Apollo replied dimly. "Be careful. As soon as it gets dark, it gets dangerous round here."

As day turned to night the beasts of the night would emerge. Beasts that will duel to the death, which will hunt the weak and that will venture into lands they should not. No, we're not just talking about mountain lions, wolves and alligators.


	3. Chapter 3

The bear like beast roared, frightening the real killers away. Their victim was still alive, barely. The beast leapt off into the trees. Apollo sat in the treetops, he couldn't go down, if anyone scared the victim she would die instantly.  
"I need an ambulance! Wildlife Reservation forest, east side."  
"Why?"  
"Another attack." He stated. "Coordinates 17-A."  
"Yes sir, right away." He knew the ambulance service had a map of Wildlife Reservation, labelled in squares. He looked down at his body, again, his clothes were gone, his own fault because of well…scaring those creatures away. For now, he would return to his hotel room.

-x-x-

He'd returned at three in the morning, scaling the vines at the back of the hotel to his room. Apollo then twisted himself into the sheets on his bed. That victim stood a great chance of surviving, he could tell they'd grabbed her but not managed to bite her. Still, he needed sleep.

"Apollo…" The voice was a whisper in his ear. "Apollo…wake up."

"Hm?" His eyes fluttered open slightly.  
"Apollo, it's me. Ema. Wake up."  
"Ema?" He shook his head. "What time is it?"  
"It's midday. How long have you been asleep?"  
"Nine hours." He groaned.

"Here." She dropped a bag on top of him. "How did you get that mark on your arm?"  
"What mark?" He was tightly wrapped in the sheet. Except for his arm, a large mark stretched across it. "Oh that…ha, probably got caught on some of the tree branches yesterday."

"You should get that looked at."  
"It's just a scratch Ema." Apollo said bluntly. "Are you working on the scene today?"  
"Yeah…say, did you here about that girl they found in the forest this morning?"  
"I should do. I filed the call." Apollo sat up, making sure the sheet didn't fall down too far. Ema blushed, he had a six-pack!? "I see I'm making you uncomfortable." He smiled.

"Y-yeah." Ema mentally kicked herself, why'd she say that? She could have stayed more…  
"Hey, I'll talk Edo into giving you dinner again. I'll speak to you then."  
"Ok, um…Lana's with me again today. She's feeling a but creeped out…and to be honest, I am too."  
"Hm? Why?" Apollo stretched his limbs to wake himself.  
"Well, we went out last night and Klavier was coming on to me and another bloke on to Lana. She kept telling him she was taken but he wouldn't stop…" She shivered.

"Was their skin cold and breath colder?" Apollo asked intrigued.  
"Yeah…" She shuddered again. "Lana seems to be coming down with something too…Jake insisted on coming with me today as well."

Suddenly someone burst into the door.

"Edo?" Apollo noticed he was very flustered. "What's up?"  
"Get dressed quick!" He gasped. "Some hikers are on Sun Rock. They're planning on cliff diving!"  
"What!?" Apollo turned to Ema. "Look Ema. Get back to the scene. I'll see you later." He grabbed the bag and rushed off. He noticed Ritz had flown off at some stage.

He rushed through the forest as fast as he could, which was faster than a regular human. He ducked under the last branch and out to Sun Rock.  
"I'm being serious! I saw that man jump off the edge of this rock yesterday!" One hiker, a teenage girl, probably sixteen declared to the others. Apollo watched from a distance first, if one jumped in, the others would follow like lemmings.

"No way!" The man with his arm around her shoulder sounded shocked.

"Yes way! Then he swam straight back out the lake."

While Apollo was still watching, Ema, Lana and Jake were curious to see this 'Sun Rock'. Ema looked at the map she had been given, where her location was marked off. The map did have a label saying 'Sun Rock' and it wasn't too far away. Apollo's eyes widened as one of them, a nervous blonde girl stepped forward. Apollo stepped forward.  
"Hey!" He called. "What are you doing?"  
"That's him! That's him!" The first girl hollered. "That's the man!" The blonde at the edge had already jumped off.

"No!" he ran forward, jumping in after her. She was spluttering, drowning as she hit the water. Apollo pulled her back to the surface and tugged her back out. "You shouldn't be cliff diving without a person to keep an eye on you."

"S-sorry…" She mumbled shyly, rubbing her eyes.

"But you were here alone." The one on the cliff retorted.

"But _I've _been diving for years. I know what to expect when I hit the water." The blonde girl beside him shook herself back to reality. _Not to mention the fact I'm resistant to the cold water…_

"T-thank you." She coughed.

"If you go sit out in the sun for a bit you should dry off." He suggested. "As for the rest of you, I won't save you if you jump in."

"You have to!"

"No I don't. I'm no lifeguard."

"It's ok guys, go. I'll meet you back at the hotel." She snapped. "Um…"  
"You're staying in the hotel?" She nodded. "Go to the reception and tell them to get Edo then just say 'Apollo' to him." She nodded, scrambling up the bank.

Apollo was thankful he had nothing to soak in his pockets. He'd left his wallet in the safe, his keys too and his cellphone was with the Wrights. He heard the call of Ritz followed by the roar of Sundance, who emerged from nearby forest.

"Hey Sun." Apollo patted the large cat like a household tabby. As he held his hand to the head of the cat he sensed something. '_Enemy lions in my territory…' _"Is that so Sunny boy?" Apollo smiled, that was one of Sundance's thoughts, a side effect to what Apollo truly was. "Better go stop them huh?" The lion charged off in the direction of the marshes, where his pride was.

Apollo climbed back up the 'Sun Rock', only he did not stop at the outcrop where he had jumped the day before and the teen hikers were, he continued to climb. He stopped at the next outcrop, twice as high. Ema, who was still recovering from his first act of bravery, let alone the lion suddenly realised what he was about to do. The eagle took off as well hovering level with his body. Ema had ran out of her cover when Apollo swam back to shore. He laughed off her comments about the danger he was in by saying he knew what he was doing.

-x-x-

"These men, the cold ones. Did you notice anything different about the way the acted towards you than other men?" Apollo asked the two girls as they and Jake joined him for dinner.

"Not really…"  
"Our necks." Ema stated, earning a bewildered look from everyone except Apollo, whose expression showed that he almost _expected _it. "They were constantly at our necks."  
"Doing?"  
"I don't know. Just hovering there I guess." Ema took a mouthful of her chicken.

"Hm…did you notice anything else?"

"No…wait yes!" Lana suddenly remembered. "When Klavier grabbed Ema and I pushed him away, his eyes seemed to be a different colour. They weren't blue anymore, they were purple."

"Hm…" Apollo seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, he then rubbed the bridge of his nose like he had done for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Is something bothering you? You keep rubbing your nose…" Ema noticed.

"You two…smell different."

"Do we?" Lana sniffed her clothes. "I don't."

"You do…maybe I just have better smell than you. You smell sweet, yet you also smell like a fire." Apollo knew they couldn't smell it, he also knew where the scent came from. From Klavier and this other gentleman, it was the scent of their kind.

"It's probably nothing…" Apollo spoke slowly now. "By the way are you heading back out to the scene after this?"  
"Yeah. Or at least, I am." Ema sipped from the glass of coke casually.

"You should be careful, it gets dark in that part of the forest in under two hours. Wouldn't want you to be the next victim of our mysterious monster now would we?"

-x-x-

Apollo retired to his room, after saying goodbye to Lana and Jake and wishing Ema well and telling her to be out of the area in an hour. He searched through the wardrobe for an old gift given to him. It was labelled with a V and gold. He flicked through it, finding what he was looking for:

**Klavier & Kristoph Gavin**

**Date of transformation: 7****th**** July 1944**

**Age at transformation: 19 and 25**

He was about to continue reading when he caught scent of something on the breeze coming in from the balcony.

"Ema!"

-x-x-

"Stupid scene." Ema couldn't help but notice it was much cooler now. How long had she been there? She continued to assess the situation around her. The victim was supposedly mauled by this massive beast and yet there was no blood spray around where the body was. Another chilling wind blew past. She tugged her collar up to warm herself.

"What a pretty girl you are." The voice was a purr. "What are you doing out in the forest all alone at night?"

"W-who are you?" Ema called. A figure emerged, a pale skinned man with long, thick brown hair. "It's none of your business."

"May I say, you smell delicious." Ema began to stumble back. "Don't run." She noticed as his eyes changed from grey to red. "I just want to taste you." She tripped back and her foot got tangled in a vine. She desperately tugged to get free.

Suddenly though, the man seemed more intent on watching something behind her, a man with longish brown hair and a gold bracelet. That must have been the forest guardian everyone spoke of. The man wore a red shirt and black jeans but didn't seem too threatening. He averted his attention back to Ema as the 'guardian' disappeared again. He took another step closer.

Only to be smashed off the track by a large beast. He screeched in pain before the beast locked eyes with him and began to snarl. With one loud bark and a short sprint, the beast had frightened the man away. It turned its attention to Ema, a look of hunger in its eyes.

It stepped towards her, raising one of it's humongous paws…


	4. Chapter 4

-1She couldn't close her eyes, they wouldn't respond. She watched in terrified awe as the beast lifted its paw in the air. With one fluid swing the vine tangled around her foot was slashed into tiny pieces. She waited to feel pain, that thing could easily slice her leg off - no pain came though. She forced herself to look down at her right leg. The only thing she could see was the loose vine around her ankle.

"T-thank you." She spurted out. The beast snarled at her hitting the sole of her shoe with the back of its paw. She suddenly yelped in fear. It turned and ran into the undergrowth of the forest.

She couldn't cope. She was positive she had seen _death _in the face. That strange man said she smelt _delicious _- why was everyone commenting on how she smelt? Her breathing became laboured. When Apollo climbed into the treetops she had passed out. She'd just seen the _real _him, the one he didn't want anyone to realise about. Unless she looked at his bracelet, which he highly doubted, she wouldn't be able to tell.

Apollo climbed down from the trees. He could tell it was getting cold. He couldn't feel it though, he could tell by looking at the unconscious Ema. He hoisted her up into his arms, he knew where to put her until she woke…

It turned out that scaling a wall with an unconscious detective in your arms was hard work. Still, Apollo sucked it up and managed to scale the same vines he had climbed the night before. He laid her on his bed, letting the curtains fall to surround her.

"Edo. I need an emergency doctor. Now." Apollo spoke into the phone.

"Alright Apollo. Wait why!?"  
"The detective. She passed out in the forest."  
"Did she-?"

"I had no choice Edo. She would have died." Apollo sighed. "I need her to be checked out. So get that doctor up here ASAP."

"Right." Apollo tried his best effort to make Ema comfy if she woke. He pulled her up so her head was on the pillows and pulled her gently into a more comfortable position. He left the curtains to shield her from anything - well he thought she'd be more comfortable anyway.

He changed into a cheap pair of jogging bottoms to make sure the doctor wasn't going to get creeped out when he or she met him. Tiredness began to grip him when the knock on the door from the resident doctor roused him.

"You must be the mysterious Mr Justice." The long haired blonde lady giggled. "I've been here for a year and heard nothing but stories about you."

"Hehe…you don't say…" He smiled. "I need you to take a look at my friend on the bed. She passed out in the forest about twenty minutes."

"Of course." She pulled the curtains back. "Do you know her name?"  
"Ema Skye. She's a detective, she was working out on the scene. She probably lost track of time and got attacked."

"Did she see that beast?"  
"I've no idea…" _Yeah…I of all people should know that. _"Probably."

"Why were you out, if this monster is around?"  
"You should know I'm not afraid of it. There's not an animal in this reservation I'm afraid of." He looked to the open balcony, he had to make sure Ema was safe. He double bolted the door before turning back to the doctor.

"She's not got any visible injuries. She must have had quite a shock. Her breathing's fine and her heart rates a little slow but not life threatening. I don't think she will come too for a while though…" She concluded. "When she does come to, may I suggest you give her a drink and a snack, preferably something sweet, something she used to…like chocolate."

"I've got a better idea. Thank you for your help ma'am." He nodded to her politely.

"It's my job Mr Justice." She yawned. "I must be off now."

"Of course. Goodnight doc."

"Goodnight…" He waited for her to leave before making sure the door she had just come through was securely locked as well.

He searched through the mountains of clothes in his wardrobe for a photo. He'd fixed a friend's camera in a tree using vines and used a movement sensor tool on the camera to take a photo of the real thing - the beast he was. He slid the photo into the drawer in his bedside cabinet. He then did his least favourite thing in the whole world, he had to go through Ema's bag to see if she had any snackoos.

He stretched his tired limbs and took one of the pillows from the bed before laying on the floor. Chasing off the man who tried to attack Ema would keep the other attackers at bay for the night. He drifted into a deep slumber.

-x-x-

Ema had her breakfast of snackoos to calm herself when she finally came too in the morning.

"Can you describe this creature?"  
"It was bigger than a bear! It had tiger stripes and…and…it was a…!"  
"A?"  
"Wolf!" She cried. "I thought it was going to kill me but it cut me free. Then it tapped me and I fainted!" She squeaked.

"I'd just missed him when I found you…" Apollo lied, he was _him. _"I've seen him before though…during the day and at night…once or twice."

"Why didn't that thing kill me!?"  
"Because he never _has _killed a human. He chased off the ones responsible for the killings. I saw him the other night when I found the injured woman." Apollo sighed. "Can I make a suggestion you head back to the city for a day or two? I don't suppose you'll listen."

"No I wont. I want answers and I think you're not as oblivious as you make yourself out to be about what's going on here." Apollo simply smiled.

"I only know what the other hikers have told me and what I've personally seen." She believed him.

"I'll go back. If you promise me something."

"Anything." He assured.

"In a few hours, I want you to come and see me at the precinct." He nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Ema. I know it's gonna be hard but don't mention anything to the guys down at the precinct." Apollo thought as to what triggered his beast form into action. "I don't know how this beast would react to having a bunch of hunters in the forest. It might make the killers more active to."

Ema's face was pale and it took an awful lot of explaining from Apollo when she came around in the early hours of the morning as to why she was in his room. She reluctantly left him after breakfast and headed back to the city.

-x-x-

Apollo made sure to pack a spare set of clothes. He slid into the back of the cab several hours after Ema had left.

City air tasted much different after spending three days in the clean and clear reservation. Apollo coughed and inhaled the pollution from the city. He sighed as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and made his way towards the precinct. Ema's scream of 'Get off me!' alerted Apollo.

"Fraulien…" Klavier was gripping her waist. "You smell funny…"

"Funny!?" She tensed up. Not just because of the cold skin holding her waist but because she remembered what had happened the night before. Her thoughts drifted back to the man with pale skin who said she smelt delicious and the monster that had saved her life. Even though she had passed out and probably would again at the mere sight of the tiger striped beast she longed for it to save her.

"You smell like…a forest…" Klavier commented. "Full of exotic flowers." She could tell she smelt slightly different. She blamed it on fancy hotel soaps though.

"Hm…smells nice." Apollo commented as he made his presence known.

"It smells strong on you Fraulien…" She squirmed and pulled away from him, stumbling and falling into Apollo. He gripped the collar of her jacket and helped her back up. He began to smell her. "It smells stronger on someone else as well…" He sniffed the air before his eyes shot to Apollo. He mumbled something very silently. Which Apollo heard as: "Could I have found him?"

"Herr Forehead." Klavier kept his distance in case while Apollo took a deep breath to keep himself from losing his temper. "Can I talk to you…outside?" He swayed towards the door. Apollo welded his eyes shut before following.

Apollo knew a fight would follow. A fight he would win. Thanks to this win, there would be a strange intruder to hunt on the reservation that night. Only he wouldn't be hunting random targets, he would be hunting the Skye family…

AN - This applies to anyone who reads my M rated story 'I'm leafing him for you'. I apologise but there will be a delay in updating it thanks to me losing the file…I'll update as soon as I can!!


	5. Chapter 5

Klavier was lucky Apollo had kept him alive. Apollo took every light blow the German could muster, when Klavier grew tired, Apollo had grabbed his throat and thrown him against the nearest wall. Klavier's eyes had turned from blue to red, Apollo's were turning too. He knew that was his cue to leave and fled.

-x-x-

"Can't I just stay there? For one night?" Ema begged down the cellphone (for all those who are wondering – Apollo owns two). "Please? I'll pay for a room!"  
"Why do you want to stay so bad?" Apollo asked, he was calm again now and his eyes were back to their usual dark brown.

"I can keep away from Klavier there." She sighed.

"Alright. Call your sister, check if she's coming too. Ring me back after and I'll book your room."

"Hi welcome to the Reservation Hotel." That was a new voice. Apollo looked up.

"Oh god no…"

"Apollo!" She screamed.

"Hey Phoebe!" The girl ran straight into his arms. She broke away quickly though.

"Ugh…you're too warm." She stated. Phoebe had long black and red hair which trailed down her back to her waist, she lived with the family Apollo grew up in and was around fifteen.  
"I know you're not here alone somehow."  
"Oh no I'm not. Lewis and Grace are here too." Lewis and Grace were also members of the same family. Lewis was the oldest, next to Apollo. He was around twenty now, then there was Grace who was around seventeen. Apollo's cellphone began to go.

"Sorry Phoebe." He answered it. He had a short conversation which intrigued the girl behind the desk. "Alright, I need you to book a room. Two bedrooms, one with a double, one with two singles."  
"Will do."  
"In the name of Skye." Apollo produced his wallet and threw some notes on the desk.  
"Thank you! I'll call Mr McAlister to book it right away!"

Apollo was enjoying the sun as the phone in the hotel room began to go off.

"Hello?"  
"Polly!" Trucy screamed. "You're ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine Trucy. Just a little under the weather."

-x-x-

That evening, the sun refused to go down as early as normal.  
"Is it still safe to go out?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure Lana." Apollo spoke.

"There you are." The girl with long blonde hair in a waitress uniform spoke, her voice like sugar. "Apollo. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Grace." Apollo watched Grace carefully.

"Hm…say what perfume are you two wearing?" Apollo watched as the two girls turned pale.

"Did I say something wrong?"  
"N-no." Ema shook herself back to reality. "It's just, we're not wearing any…"

"Are you sure? You smell really nice." She smiled, she had a charming and flattering smile.

"Ignore her." Apollo stated. "She probably thinks one of you is my girlfriend. She always acts strange around me when I'm with girls."  
"So you know her?" Ema shook herself back to reality.

"Grew up with her. Her family looked after me."

-x-x-

"If you head out, be careful. The number of hunters will reach a boom soon." Apollo didn't mean to scare them, he was just warning them. "Be careful, the sun will go down in an hour or so."  
"We will." Jake assured.

Apollo didn't have to wait for long. He found himself getting angry at the thought of the Skyes and Jake getting hurt. A great surge of pain rushed through his body, ditching the newspaper on the table on the porch of the hotel he rushed off into the cover of the forest.

They were in the clearing, one of the many meadows. Jake and Lana held on to each other behind Ema who was frozen on the spot in front of a purple clad man.

"…Klavier…" He whispered to himself, his voice echoed in the clearing.

"You must be the mighty Reservation guardian!" Klavier called into the now empty gap in the trees. "Come get me then! I'll kill the girl first though." Ema's welded her eyes shut, Lana screamed and buried her head in Jake's shoulder. As Ema screamed, the tiger striped monster wolf leapt through the trees.

The red eyed Klavier swung violently at the beast, the only damage he achieved was a slash wound on the creature's right leg. The creature, Apollo, savagely bit Klavier's arm and tore the flesh. He fled. Apollo diverted his attention to Ema, she could see him better now. She couldn't see his bracelet, the white tuft of fur on his left leg covered it.  
"My god!" Lana ran towards her sister.

"You're beautiful." Ema commented. The wolf in front of her was the same wolf as the night before. Only now, she could see more beauty, white tufts of fur on each of it's ankles and a stretch of white fur starting on its lower chest and up over it's shoulders formed a long pure white mane. Chains, heavy metal ones were around each of its claws and around its neck. It smelled the air, before smelling the air around Ema and Lana. As it turned away and leapt into the undergrowth, Ema noticed a strange marking on its back.

They practically ran back to the hotel.

-x-x-

Rain hit the reservation for the remainder of the night as the Skye's returned to the hotel. Apollo, finding the rain relaxing sat out on the top of a tree in his human form. He needed to calm down. With the scars on his right arm, Ema might work out the creature defending her was him.

-x-x-

"Mr McAlister is Apollo still in the hotel?" Ema made sure she woke before Lana and Jake.

"No my dear. Apollo was up very early this morning. He took some food from the kitchen and headed out about two hours ago…"  
"Two hours!? But it's only seven!" Ema sighed. "Alright. Do you have a computer here?"  
"Sure it's over there. You need to put a dollar in it for half an hours time."  
"Thank you Mr McAlister."  
_What to put in? _Ema wanted to know more about this strange beast.

_Beast of the Reservation _was the first thing she put in. This retrieved no results. _Wolf – tiger stripes – white mane – bigger than bear _it was a long shot.

"Pokémon!?" Ema slammed the keyboard. The only result was the Pokémon called Arcanine. The beast she saw _did _look a lot like this Pokémon.

_Wolves bigger than people. _Was the last thing she put in. The top result was a book. As she read through the synopsis for the book it mentioned a certain phrase 'unique markings' and 'at least six feet tall'. She took note of the name of the book and closed the computer down.

Lana and Jake emerged from the elevator and found Ema on the couch. Several minutes later, Apollo stepped into the glass doors. Following him was a large mountain lion.  
"Sundance. I told you not to come with me." He knew the mountain lion was there when he heard a young girl scream. He turned around and knelt down in front of the lion running his hands through the tangled mane. He petted it like a dog before laughing. "Run along." The lion turned around and ran off.

-x-x-

One look at Ema told Apollo that she was happy to see him. He knew she'd be there so he'd covered his wounds… When Ema got the book she'd have a clue as to what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Apollo, what's going on here?" Ema asked as she sat in the sun rock beside him, Lana and Jake weren't too far back.  
"That wolf is protecting his land." Apollo replied.

"Why, what's so special?"  
"That I don't know…" Apollo lied.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"You're smart enough to work out what that beast is, and learn a little about me while you're at it." Apollo chuckled. "A little help, I can see and sense things you can only dream of."

"What…?"  
"Shouldn't you be going to work soon?" Apollo asked before walking away.

"Oh crap!" Ema suddenly realised.

"I'll visit you later!" Apollo called.

-x-x-

"Myths and legends…wolves…" Ema searched through the book she had just bought. "Well, guess I should read them all…" She had all but one chapter left, and only one option as to what the mysterious wolf creature could be, that was a dire wolf. "Werewolves…"

_That's it! A werewolf! _A wolf-like werewolf! Now she had another problem, if a werewolf _was _a human in disguise, which human was the creature defending her? Trucy was staring over her shoulder.  
"Trucy. Can you stop staring?"  
"Oh sorry Ema. Daddy sent me to find you."  
"alright, where is he?"  
"Over the road. He said you had to come and meet him."  
"Alright."

-x-x-

They'd ran across the road as soon as they could. One car didn't notice the light was red. Apollo had noticed who was going to get hit. He ran out in front of the car and with no effort grabbed the bonnet.  
"How'd you-?" Ema was terrified.

"For gods sake Ema! Trucy! Move!" His voice was much deeper now.

"O-ok!" Ema grabbed Trucy's wrist. "Wait! Your eyes!" His eyes weren't dark brown, they were gold, like honey.  
"Just move!" He growled. As she did, Apollo let go of the car. "I'm sorry. Next time pay fucking attention to the road." He snarled.

"How the fuck did you do that!?" Ema was terrified. "And your eyes!"  
"I'm sorry…I have to go…" Apollo fled faster than Ema thought possible.

"Was that Apollo?" Phoenix asked. "Hm…he looks more muscular."

-x-x-

Apollo was waiting in the lobby, he knew as soon as Ema would finish work she'd be straight over. He sensed her arrival and stood at the elevator shaft. As she stepped in, he moved to the elevator then out to his room and the balcony.

"I told you that you were smart enough." Apollo looked out to the tops of the trees. "Tell me, what's going on here?"  
"Werewolf." Ema's fear was clear in her voice.

"Hm? What makes you think that?"  
"Am I wrong?"  
"I'm not saying until you tell me. Why werewolf?" Apollo turned to her.

"My protector is a wolf for one."  
"Well that was obvious." Apollo smiled.  
"Tell me. Why a werewolf?" He approached her, Ema shivered.

"Well you should know!" She broke free and tripped back. Apollo Lunged forward and stopped her from falling.  
"I told you that you were clever." Apollo's breath was hot.

"Werewolf. Impossible." She shivered. "I need proof."  
"You know its true but you don't want to believe it – do you?"  
"U-uh-huh." Apollo stepped away from her, removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He turned around, revealing the symbol Ema had seen on the wolf's back the night before.

She collapsed, Apollo had expected it though.

-x-x-

She came too in his arms. On his balcony.  
"It must be so hard to try and understand I'm not human." He sympathised.

"Y-you've saved my life! More than once! It's just…"  
"It's just, you don't believe in werewolves do you?"

"No…" She noticed how warm he was. It was a nice change to the cold creatures who had been holding her recently. She hugged herself into his warmth.

"You humans are gullible." Apollo chuckled. As he did, his muscles contracted and he got warmer.

"What do you mean 'gullible'?"

"You believe werewolves, vampires and all of the other creatures are fake…" Apollo took her hand to stop her from touching the scars from Klavier's attack. "Even the few humans who believe we _do _exist, don't know the truth about us."  
"People who believe in vampires and werewolves are crazy!"

"Then you must be insane. You're talking to one." Apollo retorted. "Anyway, tell me. How do I change?"  
"The new or full moon."

"Nope. Next question: what do I eat?"  
"Humans."  
"Nope. Next question: what can kill me?" Apollo liked this.

"Um…silver bullets?"  
"Nope. Last question: How do you get turned into a werewolf?"  
"Bitten by one or cursed."  
"Wrong again."

"Ok so what are the right answers?" She still didn't move from his arms.

"First, I change by a rapid alteration in my emotions. I nearly changed when that car nearly hit you." Apollo rubbed his eyes. "The best way to tell if I'm changing is to look at my eyes. They change until they become purple."

"So you sense when they're intruding and chase off the intruders?"  
"Something like that. By the way, if you think I eat human flesh…why are you sat here, waiting to be eaten?"

"I don't know. I'm not afraid." She pulled herself upwards to sit on his lap. She nestled herself into his shoulder.

"Well, I eat normal human food. Many years ago, we used to eat animal flesh, before that human flesh."  
"Even if the food doesn't have meat?"  
"I could be a vegetarian." Apollo smiled.

"What kills you?"

"Natural disease." Apollo responded. "And…the Cold Ones…"  
"Cold?"

"You'll learn." Apollo ruffled her hair. "Oh and being bitten by me wouldn't turn you into a werewolf, nor would being cursed. You have to be born a werewolf to be a werewolf."  
"Born a werewolf?"  
"Yep."

"I don't get it. How do you keep yourself from having a rapid change of emotion?"  
"I think happy thoughts."  
"Can you…? For me?" Apollo smiled. He emptied his mind.

"Stand behind me and hold on to my shoulders." He thought of the night before, the injuries and Klavier…

She heard a roar. As she opened her eyes she was moving, fast. As soon as they were in the cover of the forest she stopped. She was on top of the white mane of her tiger-wolf saviour.  
"Now Ema." She was shocked when he spoke.  
"You speak!? I thought you should only howl!"  
"That's crap Ema. Anyway, hold to the chain around my neck."  
"Won't I hurt you?"  
"No of course you wont." Apollo assured. "Just trust me, we're about to go very fast."  
"F-fast!" Apollo sprinted off, despite his sheer weight she noticed he didn't cause any damage to the soft and sensitive ecosystem of the forest. She couldn't see too well, they were going that fast it was a blur.

His muscles tensed as he stopped. Ema opened her eyes, they were in a quiet meadow. He lay down, allowing her to slide off.  
"Believe in werewolves now?" Apollo circled her.

"Y-yeah." He laid down behind her. "How come you're so big and fast but you're not very tall?"  
"Height has nothing to do with strength and speed." Apollo nudged her with his head. "You need to tell Lana about what I truly am. She's as much at risk as you…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are these cold creatures, people, after me and Lana?"

"You have a…scent. One that drives them crazy." Apollo admitted. "I have to explain it to both of you at the same time."

"How am I supposed to explain this to Lana? That you're a wolf I mean."

"You know your sister better than anyone." Apollo spoke calmly. "Maybe we should just gather everyone…Lana, Jake, Mr Wright and Trucy…and tell them together."  
"Can I ask you something?" Ema looked out across the field.  
"Anything."  
"Will you take me to jump of that cliff with you?"  
"Why do you want to do that?"  
"I dunno…It looks like fun I guess."

Apollo smirked. "C'mon then, hop up." He let her climb back up and grabbed the chain on his neck.

He made sure to go a little slower than usual as he stopped at the cliff.

"Ema…you might want to take off some of your clothes."  
"Excuse me!?"  
"No I don't mean it like that!" He was shocked how her attitude hadn't changed now she knew what he was. "Look, I promise I won't look."

"What am I…?"  
"Just enough clothes to cover yourself up in, look, if it's any consolation when I change back I'll only be wearing boxer shorts…"  
"What!?"  
"My clothes got shredded when I changed. I usually just jump in the lake with my boxers on anyway…" He noticed her blush. "I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."  
"No just promise you'll look away…"

-x-x-

Lana and Jake tried their best to navigate back out to Sun Rock to find Ema. She had been gone for a while…

-x-x-

"Alright. You can look." Apollo was human now, he was sat on the edge of the cliff. He turned to Ema who had stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"Um…hehe. Wow." He couldn't resist saying. "You look nice." She hit him on the arm, only it wasn't intended to be hard.

"Pervert." She smiled.

Apollo could change from wolf to human freely and now he looked back to the edge of the cliff. They were on the lowest outcrop. He turned back to her.

"…You ready?"  
"My god…you're breathtaking." His body was well sculpted and muscular, like a perfect marble statue. His skin, the skin that was normally covered was milky white.  
"Haha, thank you Ema. I'm flattered." He smiled. "Now, I'll jump in first. You've got to just jump, don't step and don't be afraid." Apollo walked to the edge and leapt down.

He hit the water with a loud splash, he surfaced within seconds. He quickly paddled to the edge and climbed out. He climbed back up the outcrop.  
"When you fall try and tuck your legs up to your chest." He watched as she carefully stepped to the edge. "Don't be scared." He assured.

She managed it, she surfaced and swam back to the edge. She clambered back up the rock. Her hair had fallen out of place, the only thing left was her soaking ponytail.  
"Wow that was fun!" She was smiling, Apollo laughed.

"Alright then." He grabbed her waist and lifted her up. He ran off the edge and leapt into the lake below.

"H-hey!" She pushed his head under the water.  
"Aww c'mon you know you liked that!" She giggled swimming towards him.  
"You can be such an idiot sometimes!"

Lana and Jake had finally found the clearing.

"Bambina…isn't that your sister in the water with that stallion of an attorney?"

"Where?" Sure enough, it was Ema, splashing water at the brunette attorney. "My, my. I wasn't expecting this…"

"Aw bambina, don't get mad at her."  
"I'm not mad…just surprised. I'm happy for my sister." By now, Ema had grabbed Apollo and as he lay back, she was lifted out the water with him. She was about to try and kiss him when she recognised her sister. "Ema!" Lana called. Ema let go of him and rolled into the water, Apollo lifted her back to the surface.  
"L-Lana!" She coughed, clinging to Apollo as he swam back to the edge. He climbed out first.

"Um…Where are your clothes?" Lana asked.  
"Uh…long story…" Apollo replied.

"And Ema! Where are the rest of yours?"  
"Up there." Ema climbed up the cliff, and replaced her dry clothes over the top of the wet clothing.

"What were you-!?" She was about to yell at Apollo before realising how fit he looked. "Wow…you actually look quite fit."  
"Thank you." Apollo smiled.

He'd walked with them back to the hotel. Apollo clearly had no problem walking through the foyer with just boxer shorts on. He invited Ema into his room too to get her changed. She'd changed into a pair of his boxers and quickly dried her bra off on the radiator. She also changed into one of his t-shirts and a pair of his jeans – luckily she had brought a belt to keep them on. She didn't feel as uncomfortable getting changed in front of Apollo this time.

He quickly changed and he and her arrived back downstairs.  
"Phoebe! Edo!" He called into the reception.

"Hola Apollo." Edo appeared.  
"Edo, I need to book some extra spaces for dinner. I need a table for seven tonight. Oh and put an extra chair on the end for Ritz. Don't worry, I'll pay."  
"Of course."  
"Oh, I might need to book some rooms but I'll let you know about that later." Apollo smiled.

"Can do good buddy."

"Seven!?" Ema looked around. "In case you can't count there's only four of us!"  
"Mr Wright, Iris and Trucy." Apollo winked.

"Oh…yeah I forgot."

"Excuse me; I've got to make a call." Apollo smiled.

"Oh my god Ema! When were you going to tell me!?" Lana shooed Jake to get her a drink from the bar.

"Tell you what?" Ema asked, clueless.  
"About you and the attorney!"  
"Me and…" She suddenly jumped. "Look! Please, I don't want anyone to know. You know I've crushed over him for a while."  
"I thought you crushed over that prick you work for actually."  
"Ew! Gavin! No!"

-x-x-

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Apollo stood from the dinner table and out to the porch, a swooping figure appeared before him. "There you are Ritz…" He ruffled the bird's feathers. He sat back down at the dinner table, the bird perching on the back of his chair.  
"Oh hey Ritz." Ema went to stroke her but then realised she was a dangerous animal. Apollo held up his arm and allowed the bird to crawl down. "Now stroke her, she's not gonna bite." Ema was cautious to touch the bird. Only it kept its eyes on Apollo.

Apollo and Ema had finished up first.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Ema stood, gripping Apollo's wrist and tugging him out with her into the foyer, Ritz didn't hesitate to follow. "Apollo what am I supposed to say?" Ema was so unsure.  
"Look, whatever you say…" Apollo ran his hand through her hair. "…I have an idea…"  
"What!?"  
"Tell them you have to show them something… take them to the field I took you. Don't worry…the sun isn't going to set for two hours."  
"O-ok…"  
"Don't be scared." He assured her. "What you're feeling now is the same as what I felt when I tried to tell you."

-x-x-

"Yo A!" Apollo looked round to the strange boy with the toolbox. He was twenty and was around six feet tall.  
"Hey Lewis."  
"Hey, hot girls." He wolf whistled. "Anyways, you seen Gracey around?"  
"Hm sure, she's in the kitchen."  
"Thanks man. Oh yeah, Tanya told me to send this to you." He dropped an envelope on the desk in front of Apollo.  
"Who's Tanya?"  
"Foster mom." Apollo replied calmly.

"Ok…go on ahead…" Ema whispered in Apollo's ear. He nodded and sped off.

She was going to find this hard. How to you tell your family and friends that your best friend is in fact a werewolf?


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo had done as Ema asked, he was sat out in the same field he had taken Ema to when he showed her his true form. He had the easy task, providing nobody provoked him into an attack of course, it was Ema who had to try and tell the people closest to her that not only was her friend a werewolf…she was in love with him too. Although she wasn't sure if even Apollo realised she was in love with him.

"Where's Apollo?" Lana turned to Ema, who was stuffing the letter the strange man called Lewis had given Apollo into her pocket.  
"Oh, he's stepped out for a bit. He says it's too stuffy in here." She lied. Phoenix's magatama did not react, for the simple reason he had used up all the spiritual energy inside it and after a small fight with some students in Kurain he was forbidden from going back. She waited for everyone to finish.

"Um…I know this is rather rude of me but I'd like to show you something out in the fields over there." Ema tried to sound casual about it. "Don't worry, I checked with Mr McAlister and his assistant and it will be safe for two more hours before the sun goes down."

"Is there anything else I can help you guys with at all?"  
"Oh you're Grace right?" Ema glanced over the blonde.

"Yes."

"Apollo said could you put the food on his bill?"

"Of course. Thanks."

Apollo had waited at the most northern point of the field, where it met forest once again and watched for Ema and the others to appear at the western edge, Apollo's good vision was also an effect of his werewolf form. As they emerged and stood in the center of the field he looked to Ritz.

"Swoop over their heads." He whispered as he moved his fingers from the bird's head. The bird did as he commanded and Apollo waved in the distance.  
"Ok, I want to show you something but whatever you do, don't shut your eyes and don't be scared." Apollo proceeded to remove his pants (so he'd have something to put back on) and charged forward.

His thoughts had triggered his change while he was still moving, he bounded forward and stopped, quite literally in front of Lana and Jake.  
"Is that the wolf?" Lana seemed afraid.

"Well…"  
"Actually, the wolf, as you have kindly referred to me as, has a name and it's Apollo Justice." His voice was much deeper than human him.  
"…Apollo!?" Everyone screamed almost in union.

"Haha, cool isn't it." Apollo growled.

"Um…"  
"Before you ask, werewolf."  
"Werewolves don't exist!"

"If you insist." Apollo changed back instantly before their eyes. Trucy fainted, as did Lana and Phoenix lost his footing a little when Iris stumbled back.

He waited for them to come round.

"Y-you've been killing those hikers!?"  
"No, creatures like the one that attacked you and Ema are killing the hikers. They're hunting on this land illegally." Apollo tried to move forward but Lana seemed afraid and Phoenix and Jake were being defensive. Apollo stepped back now and Ema slid between him and Lana.  
"Look…I know it's hard to understand…" Ema tried to be defensive.  
"I believe him." Lana admitted.  
"Same here." Jake smiled.  
"Polly's a big wolf!" Trucy called happily. "Can I ride on your back sometime?"  
"Don't wolves…eat humans?" Phoenix was shocked at the other's acceptance of Apollo.

"No, I eat human foods, all werewolves do."  
"So that story is true?" Iris spoke up. "A legend I was told in the temple, it said that werewolves formed a pact with humans and began to eat the same food as them."  
"Remotely true yes." Apollo admitted. "The sun will go down soon, you need to head back to the hotel."  
"We will. Can we stay there for a night?" Lana asked.

"Mr McAlister would be more than happy to check you in." Apollo looked to Mr Wright. "Mr Wright, please believe me when I say I'm trying to look out for these people, they have no clue what's happening."  
"I believe you. Just promise you won't hurt any of us." Phoenix looked stern.

"I promise." Apollo nodded. "Now Trucy, how about Ema helps you onto my back and I'll give you a ride."

-x-x-

He sat in his room alone now, studying the curious letter Tanya had given him. Apollo opened it.

_Apollo my dear,_

_I hope everything has been ok for you, I haven't heard anything of you since you were twenty… Me and the kids are all fine, Grace and Lewis seem to be getting closer, although that could be my imagination. Phoebe has been looking for a job, she's going to work at the hotel I think. Edo contacted me and said you hadn't been back in a while, I suppose while you prefer the countryside you have to stay in the city. I was told you're staying in the hotel, protecting a couple of Blood Rose Flowers. Lewis says the younger of the two, dressed in a white coat is very attractive – he won't ever change. The other kids, well Anya at least has been asking about you. Preston is still being awkward, I wish I never changed him, then I wouldn't have had to send you to the hotel too. Carrie still seems glued to Preston so I don't think she takes to you so well._

Enough of my rambling, Lewis and Grace want me to invite you and your friends surfing with us in the morning. Please call me, I left my number on the other side. Lots of love Tanya xx

-x-x-

"Alright." Apollo smiled. He missed Tanya's soothing voice. She was one of the 'Cold Ones' – a vampire – only, like the Cullen family from the Twilight stories (which was based upon her and her family) she didn't drink human blood. "I can't blame you, I know you miss Jackson…"  
"Yeah, I loved him, yet I don't resent your werewolf kind for killing him."  
"Those werewolves were from another state weren't they?"  
"Indeed." A knock on the door disturbed Apollo. "Well it seems you have company, goodbye my dear. I'll see you, your family and friends tomorrow at the beach."  
"Ok, thank you." He put the phone down. "Come in!"

"…Apollo…" A shy Ema poked her head around the corner. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course." He was sat on the edge of the bed, shirt open. "Can I help?" She ran forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and forced him back on the bed. He forced himself to sit back up, pulling Ema up with him who was still linked around his neck. "E-Ema…"  
"Apollo…" She whispered in his ear. "Apollo, kiss me…please."  
"Ema have you been drinking!?" All he could smell was his scent, that of the exotic forest and the sweet smell of her, the Blood Rose. "You haven't…" He pulled her into the kiss she craved.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, all he recalled was Ema declaring her love for him and them falling asleep in each other's arms.

-x-x-

Everyone climbed out of their cabs at the beach, Apollo managing to contact Lewis to check if he still had a surfboard in Tanya's house.  
"Tanya will explain some things to you if want to know about the 'Cold Ones' that can kill me." Apollo ran ahead, Grace, Phoebe and another girl pounced on him they quickly let go when a woman who looked around thirty kissed Apollo's cheek. Another boy, about Lewis' age came up and blew cigarette smoke in Apollo's face, a snarl erupted from the werewolf's lips.  
"Alright! Me and Phoebe are up first!" Grace declared, grabbing two surfboards and some wetsuits.

"K Phoebs!" Lewis dragged Preston, the one who was smoking away from Apollo.

"I'm sorry honey." The brown haired woman called Tanya kissed his cheek again and looked over to his friends. "Are you going to introduce me?"

After the introductions were made by Tanya and the young girl called Anya beside her she noticed the scent coming from the two Skye sisters.

"Blood Rose Flowers. Lewis wasn't lying." She chuckled.

"Blood Rose?" Ema seemed curious. "Um…I know it's a bit off the subject but what are 'Cold Ones'?"  
"Cold ones are people like me sweetie." She said it was a straight and sincere face. She then got up and moved around the people Apollo had bought with him, brushing their shoulders with her soft hands.

"My god you're freezing! Just like the one's that attacked us!"  
"Cold Ones are vampires. Long known enemy to the werewolf and drinkers of human blood…" She chuckled. "Well…except my family, all of us are vampires but other than Preston who hasn't grown enough to not have a lust for killing werewolves. We do not want to kill werewolves and we drink animal blood instead of human."

"I suppose you want to know about Blood Rose?" It was almost as if Tanya could read their minds. "The Blood Rose was a flower that was common around four hundred years ago which monster hunters wore. The descendants of these monster slayers now smell faintly of the plant, like you two for example. Werewolves formed a pact with these monster slayers to protect them from vampires, this is because we vampires crave the blood of these slayers and now their families."  
"Oh my god! You mean they want to kill us!?"  
"Yes but you have a werewolf and my family at your side. Werewolves are loyal creatures so you're in good hands." She assured. "Apollo's father died protecting his pack from vampires, my husband died with him. That's how loyal they are."

"My pack dispersed after my father died and I was left in the care of Tanya." Apollo finished.

"There is a way of telling us apart." Lewis joined them. "Well, lots of ways actually."  
"Like?"  
"A vampire's teeth, like mine…our canine's are pointed on the top row, a werewolf's teeth are all pointed canines." Apollo showed his teeth to prove it. "Werewolves are impossibly strong and we are impossibly fast."  
"But Apollo runs fast too…I've been on his back."  
"Top speed for a werewolf is about 150 miles per hour, for us it's about twenty miles quicker."

"Are vampires…immortal?" Phoenix and Iris asked curiously.

"Our hearts don't beat so we can live forever, unless we or a werewolf kill each other." Tanya smiled. "We do not age, for example I am more than 475 years old."

"My god!"  
"Werewolves are mortal though. Although Apollo here has an advantage over us. Well, two."  
"Ok…" Iris was enthralled, in fact, everyone was.

"First, we can not have children, we simply bite others and make them into our family. The second is that a werewolf can change a vampire into one of it's kind."

With the conversation finished, Apollo, Lewis and Anya grabbed surfboards and decided to hit the waves.

-x-x-

The fun would soon end, the brothers would come out of hiding…


	9. Chapter 9

"Bruder!" Klavier ran into his brother's arms.

"Klavi, it has been a while, have you killed the Blood Roses?" He stroked his younger counterpart's hair.  
"Nein, I haven't, I got the clan together though."

"The werewolf?"  
"Nein."  
"Then let's gather them together and let them all know we're out to attack the wolf."

Humans were pathetic when it came to Kristoph, he'd slaughtered all who stood in his way and escaped. Soon, the world will all know of the feud between the wolves and vampires.

-x-x-

"I appreciate this ya know." The white werewolf looked to the large, ash coloured werewolf beside her. "Thank you for taking care of me Lexis."  
"Nonsense, your late husband would have wanted it. His son is now the chief of the Justice clan, your son I mean. He is at risk though."  
"Risk?" The rest of the Justice clan gathered around.  
"The brothers."  
"No! My son will suffer the same as my husband!"  
"Listen up the Heartford clan! Justice too! We're moving out. To the Justice's home!"

-x-x-

Apollo was flicking through his book. He had sensed the brother's clan gathering, his time was drawing near.

"I'm not going to suffer the same sake as my father." Apollo growled under his breath. "My pack…my family…all suffered at the brother's hands. I will get them back together."

"Apollo?" Ema opened his door.  
"Yes sweetie?" Apollo looked up from the book. She ran into his arms and leaned into him for a kiss.  
"I love you so much Apollo."  
"I love you too." She shifted on his lap, knocking the book off the edge and lying him back. Their lips locked again as Ema worked at trying to undo Apollo's shirt.

-x-x-

It was a good job Apollo's room was the only room on that floor as all that could be heard were giggles, moans of pleasure and loud screeches of each other's names. As they tangled up in the sheets to sleep the girl couldn't help but learn more.

"The brothers…what are they Apollo."  
"Kristoph and Klavier Gavin, they were changed during the reign of Nazi Germany. Kristoph was twenty five, Klavier nineteen when they were bitten by the Vampire Queen of Germany." Apollo hugged against her. "They killed my father when I was two years old, my pack dispersed without a leader and my mother left me in the care of Tanya and her family."  
"You say it so…emotionlessly."  
"I try not to think about it." He kissed her cheek before she rolled over and kissed his lips. "They'll be back soon, this is the only part of the state they don't own. They'll kill me so they have access to the people on this land."  
"Did they mean to murder your father?"  
"Yeah, Jackson too."  
"Jackson?"  
"Tanya's husband, a good man." Apollo reached to the floor and pulled his book on to his lap. "Jackson and Tanya were the same age. Both were bitten by legendary vampires, he by Grace and she by Faith, when they chose not to drink human blood they were drawn together."  
"Please…please don't die baby." Ema begged as she hugged into the heat his body produced.

-x-x-

Klavier was pleased to see his brother but not to be killing the werewolf. He was envious of Apollo. Apollo could have a child, in almost eighty years that was all he ever wanted…

Apollo found the note to say his death would come to pass that night. Lewis and Grace were told to warn Tanya of the brother's arrival, no doubt she'd be seeking vengeance.

It was even colder that night, Apollo was in the middle of the field, his eyes were closed, trying to sense the vampire clan approaching by using the animal's thoughts to trace them. Ema was terrified, more for Apollo's safety than her own or her sister's. A cold wind swept through the opening of the forest.  
"They're here." Tanya was beside Apollo and had sensed them.

"There he is. The 'king' of the Justice clan." Kristoph cackled.

"Get off my land Gavin!" Apollo snarled. "You're not welcome here! This is werewolf land!"

"It won't be for long. Ready to die like your father!"  
"You bastard! I'll rip you apart and regain my family's honour!"  
"What family!?" The older vampire roared back.

"We slaughtered the beast leader they ever had! Why would they come back?"

"They will." Tanya assured.

"Well if isn't that slanderous bitch who ruins the vampire name. How's life without Jackson!?"

"You asshole!" She snarled. "Come on then. I know you two, where's the clan?"  
"You needn't worry. You two are mine. The Blood Roses too."

"You will never touch Ema and Lana. I will kill you if I have to but you will never hurt them."  
"Enough talk." Klavier was being strangely silent but still both he and his brother's eyes were blood red.

-x-x-

Snarls and roars filled the air as Klavier and Kristoph challenged Apollo and Tanya. Tanya had taken Kristoph, however the pair were equally strong.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Klavier tackled the ten foot tall wolf head on.

"Klavier!" Apollo ripped his teeth against Klavier's arms. "You're not like him! Stop being controlled!"  
"Shut up!" He forced Apollo down and tore along his snout.

"The one thing you want more than anything, I can give it to you!"  
"A child?"  
"You're different. I swear."  
"Bite me! Please Apollo! Make me different!" Apollo made sure not to bite too deep.  
"I'm sorry, it hurts."

He pulled away from Klavier and turned his attention to Kristoph. The fighting became more violent now. Both were aiming to either maim or kill the other. It was so fast, a blur. Kristoph knocked Apollo off the edge of the cliff, both were aiming for the other's throat as they hit the icy depths.

-x-x-

"_This is werewolf land! Get off!" The proud wolf roared.  
"You must be the legendary Jacob Justice." The blond man gave off a cool aura yet Jacob sensed danger. His pure white female and her young child, a small tiger stripped pup had sensed his presence._

"_Thalassa. Go." She knew where to go as soon as her husband said those words.  
"Tanya, go with them." The vampire at the werewolf's side urged.  
"Ok Jackson."_

_Kristoph mobbed the king of the Justice pack and Tanya's husband, ripping them apart, draining their blood and smiling. However, had he realised that tiger like puppy was in fact Jacob's son he would have found and killed him too…_

_­_-x-x-

"_Tanya…" Ema asked curiously at the beautiful woman on the beach._

"_Yes my dear?"  
"Vampires can kill other vampires…right? And werewolves can kill other werewolves?"  
"Yes."  
"The werewolves are pack animals right? Where's Apollo's pack? His family?"  
"Gone. They all ran away when Apollo's father died. His mother left him in my care, she knew I was stronger than her and then she left for another pack of wolves."  
"You can do that?"  
"Yes, the symbols on the wolf's back will change. Unless…"  
"Unless?"_

"_Unless they are an alpha wolf. Like Apollo's mother, her symbol will always be the same symbol as Apollo."_

_­_-x-x-

"No!!" A pure white wolf that was clearly a werewolf charged out the cover. "Apollo!"

Nothing surfaced…

Other wolves, clearly werewolves came out from the cover, some were followed by Tanya's family.  
"Apollo!" Ema broke free of her sister's grip and slid to the edge of the lake. "No! Please! You promised….!"

"Get her away from the edge, if that thing isn't dead it will be more than happy to kill her." The white wolf ran forward and yanked her back from the edge. She caught a glimpse of the same black symbol on her back as Apollo's.

-x-x-

"My son…Jacob…I failed him. He befell the same fate as you…" The white wolf sobbed.  
"Son?"  
"He…We came back, to watch him die…" She sobbed.

-x-x-

Ema was by far the most distraught of anyone. They must have both managed to rip each other's necks as they fell into the lake. Klavier had moved off and collapsed so nobody knew what had happened to him. As everyone changed into spare sets of clothes and mourned they were shocked by what happened next.

It was Sundance and Ritz, only they seemed excited. Klavier hobbled in, blooded up and scarred from fighting Apollo then came the wolf 'king' himself. Apollo. Kristoph's bite had missed, it was his shoulder rather than neck.

"Mom, my family. It has been a long time…" He limped in, the pain he was in obvious. "He is gone, back to where he belongs and his brother one of us now." One person, above all others was excited to see him more than anyone.  
"Apollo!" Ema leapt up into his arms, kissing him as she did. "How did you…?"  
"I promised. Remember."

The beautiful Thalassa Graymare, her son Apollo Justice and the remainder of his pack were back together once more.

"If Polly's a werewolf and mommy's a werewolf am I a werewolf?" Trucy asked curiously. One teenage boy snickered before smiling a flattering smile.

"It could be possible…but your father was human…" She turned to Apollo. "Only a alpha wolf's bite will help her find out."  
"Forgive me Trucy…" He bit into her neck, sure enough she was a born werewolf too.

Not that it mattered, Apollo only cared about his promise.

"I will never leave you." Apollo whispered in Ema's ear, sending chills down her spine. "It's a promise. And we werewolves stick to our promises."

-End-


End file.
